ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Building A Park
(The scene skips to the forest terrain in the national park where some workers are building cages for the dinosaurs to be kept in. Willow and the warriors are driving towards the forest on a double-decker bus.) * Raven: (narrating offscreen) It's a big day at the National Park of Britain.' '''Throughout this huge reserve, everyone is busy preparing for the first arrivals. * 'Adluk:' Come on lads, quick as you like. Can you get a ten foot pole down the bottom of the paddock. * '''Raven:' (narrating offscreen) ''They're almost finished building the cages for everything from small predators to colossal titans. * '''Adluk': Remember, check everything! This is home to a dangerous creature! * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''If Lamar can make extinct animals feel at home anywhere, it's here. * '''Lamar:' The natural geography will help us contain the animals. There's the ocean to the south, and to the north, there's a mountain range. Everything I need in terms of habitat: there's savannah, there's forests, there's rivers, there's even a waterfall. Perfect environments for keeping prehistoric animals. * Raven: (narrating offscreen) ''All they need now are the prehistoric creatures themselves. One day, Willow plans to breed extinct animals in captivity in Buckingham Palace. But his first step is to only bring a few of each species back, to see how they get on in the 21st Century. And Willow knows exactly what he wants to start with. The meanest and scariest of them all - Metriacanthosaurus! ''(A roar is heard offscreen. The warriors and Willow arrive at Buckingham Palace to meet up with Buffy, Xander, Spike and Giles.) * Willow: Kids, this is Buffy, Xander, Spike and Giles. * Giles: (pleased) ''Ah, guys, just in time! You've been following the news, I presume? * '''Buffy:' No?! Well, we'd better show you. Xander, fetch the slides. * Xander:'' (holding remote)'' Over the past few months, Europe's been hit by an unprecedented wave of violence. (pushing button): Terrorist attacks can happen somewhere around London. Every place in England is at the highest level of security alert. * Buffy: And this is just the tip of the iceberg! We're pretty sure there's someone behind this, but we have no idea who! That's why you're going to the Sorcerer's Magic School. I'm partnering you with four of the top finalists of Raven's adventure. The Sorcerer, Max Somerset and Barney Harwood will meet you there! (Outside the Magic School, Willow, Lamar, Intho, Brhea and Bryal meet up with Barney Harwood.) * Barney Harwood: Hi, Brhea! * Brhea: Hi, Barney! * Lamar: Oh, what's going on here? * Bryal: I was fixing this computer's hard drive, but I've lost an earring and now I can't find it anywhere. * Intho: What does it look like? * Bryal: Silver with a big white pearl. * Barney Harwood: That's a coincidence! * Brhea: Have you found it? * Intho: No, but this is a clamshell, and pearls grow inside clamshells. * Bryal: I don't suppose there's one in there now? * Barney Harwood: I'm afraid not. This is for the museum's display. It's about prehistoric creatures that lived in Britain 160 million years ago during the Jurassic age. * Willow: '''Wow! * '''Barney Harwood: And this is a Liopleurodon, a huge pliosaur. * Willow: '''Ah, it looks a bit crocodile-like with that big teeth. * '''Barney Harwood: Very useful for catching fish. It was a supreme hunter - strong and powerful in the water. * Willow: '''Wow, I would have loved to see them swim! * '''Barney Harwood: Yeah, me too. * Brhea: And these are prehistoric shells left behind by lots of smaller creatures. * Barney Harwood: The museum curator gave me them for the display, and this clam. Clams have been around for 500 million years. * Willow: '''Wow! * '''Barney Harwood: Which is why it's perfect for this display. Everything's safe and sound and in place. I don't need a spanner in the works today. Let's go and find your earring. * Bryal: OK! (Suddenly, Willow bumps into the Slytherin hourglass, knocking it off the stage, which shatters, scattering gems.) * Willow: '''Oh, no! The Slytherin House's hourglass. It's broken! * '''Bryal: Erm... * Barney Harwood: Mr Huxley is going to be so upset. * Intho: Can we just leave it there? * Barney Harwood: He built this thing a long time ago. There's just not enough time. * Willow: ' We'll be back soon with some dinosaurs for the castle's grounds. Time to go on a prehistoric adventure! ''(They run across the museum and reach an giant egg. It opens up and they enter it before it closes. Inside the control room inside the egg, Lamar goes over to the control panel.) * '''Lamar: To the time of Metriacanthosaurus and Dacentrurus! (Lamar activates the control panel and the egg powers up and disappears in a flash.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain Category:Time Travel Scenes